List of notable Otis elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Otis Elevator Company Australia *Allianz Centre, Sydney *Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney (2003-2005) *David Jones department store, Sydney, Australia (1926)Modded by Scope Elevators, maintained by Schindler. *201 Elizabeth Street, Sydney *Sydney Tower, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *Hilton Hotel Sydney *Intercontinental Hotel Sydney (1984)Modernized with concave buttons. Series 1 call buttons and indicators outside remain intact. *Westin Hotel, Sydney *Eureka Tower, Melbourne *Crown Entertainment Complex, Melbourne (1994) (modernized by Schindler) Canada *CN Tower, Toronto, ON *Standard Life Centre, Toronto, ON (1984) *Royal Bank Plaza, Toronto, ON (1976-1979) *Pan Pacific Hotel, Vancouver B.C. *Fairmont Empress Hotel, Victoria B.C. *Fairmont Pacific Rim Hotel, Vancouver B.C. *Royal Center, Vancouver B.C. *Harbor Center, Vancouver B.C. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *Most of the MTR StationsInclude Ex. KCR Stations, Hong Kong (1979-2004) *Central Plaza, Hong Kong (1992) *International Finance Centre (2), Hong Kong (2001) *Sheraton Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong (1974)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s with Series 3 fixtures. The exterior scenic elevators were the very first scenic elevators installed in Hong Kong. *Caritas Medical Centre, Cheung Sha Wan, Hong Kong (1964)Bed elevators were refurbished in the early 2000s and modernized in 2011. The outpatient clinic elevator was refurbished by Otis but later replaced by Mitsubishi in 2011. *Kai Tak Cruise Terminal, Kai Tak (2013)Gen2 elevators. *Sha Tin Racecourse, Sha Tin, Hong Kong (1979) *Nan Fung Centre, Hong Kong (1983) Shanghai *Shanghai Oriental Pearl TV Tower, Shanghai Shenzhen *Shenzhen Metro, Shenzhen Macau *Macau Tower *Macau maritime ferry terminal Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pop! Hotels Kelapa Gading (2013) *Jubilee School Jakarta, Sunter (2003) Central Jakarta *Hotel Borobudur (1970)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M. *Gedung Indosat *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel *Garden/Gomen Textile Pasar Baru (1994) *Istana Pasar Baru *Metro Pasar Baru (2014, replacement from Hitachi Computer Control elevators) *Bakmi GM Sunda, Menteng (1994) *Carolus Hospital (modernized by Otis and Line) *Kosgoro Building *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (fmr. Hotel Nikko)Main elevators have been replaced by Mitsubishi. The service elevators were originally installed in the 1970s but they were modernized by Otis in the early 1990s and are still original nowadays. *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (1962, modernized in 2007) *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (1970s) *Arthaloka Building *Menara Intiland (Mandiri Lobby and Annex) *Mayapada Tower 2 (currently being modernized into ThyssenKrupp elevators) *Sultan Hotel (fmr. Hilton Hotel) (1976) *Manggala Wanabakti Building *Jakarta Convention Center *Gelora Bung Karno - Stadion Utama (Main Stadium) *Sentral Senayan I (1997) *Panin Center *Globe Plaza Pasar Baru (1980s) *Mediterania Lagoon Residences West Jakarta *Lippo Mall Puri, Jakarta (2013) *Menara Peninsula Hotel (1998) *Lindeteves Trade Center, Glodok *BPK Penabur 1 Christian High School (SMAK BPK Penabur 1), Tanjung Duren (1998, Otis 2000 VF elevators) *Siloam Hospital Kebon Jeruk (1988, modernized in 2013) * Lokasari Square (2 of them replaced into EXPlift) East Jakarta *Cawang Kencana South Jakarta *Bakmi GM Melawai *Blok M Plaza (1989, scenic elevators) *Kartika Chandra Hotel (1971, modernized by Otis in the early 1990's) *Plaza Mandiri *Berita Satu Plaza *Medistra Hospital Kuningan (1991) *Graha Mustika Ratu (modernized in 2013) *Tebet Green (2011) *Menara Bidakara 2 *Menara MTH Cawang (2011) *Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Headquarters, Jakarta Gen2 elevators. *Wisma PKK Melati Jaya (Pemda DKI Jakarta) Kebagusan, Pasar Minggu *Graha Pratama, Cawang (1994) *Menara Hijau, Cawang *Jakarta Eye Center *Aini Eye Hospital, Kuningan *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Shopping Arcade *Epiwalk Rasuna Epicentrum *Cyber 2 Building Surabaya, East Java *Golden City Mall, Surabaya *Maumu Hotel and Lounge, Surabaya *Sheraton Hotel, Surabaya (1995) *Somerset Hotel, Surabaya (1995) * BG Junction Mall, Surabaya Bali Nusa Dua *Melia Bali, Nusa Dua (1998, Otis 2000 VF elevators) Jimbaran *Jimbaran Corner Building (2011) Kuta-Legian *Lippo Mall Kuta (2012-ongoing)Has Otis Gen2 elevators. The escalators were installed by Pillar. *Harris Resort Kuta Beach (fmr. Sahid Resort Kuta) (1990s) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach (2014) *The Stones Legian *Padma Resort Legian (2010)Replaced from 1989 GoldStar elevators into Gen2. *Berry Hotel (2011) Seminyak *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Resort Hotel (2013) Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal D, E and F, Tangerang, Banten (2012)Originally Otis elevators with Series 1 fixtures from 1985, modernized by Line in the 2000s, then replaced by Otis in 2012. *Mall @ Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2012) *Cascade Factory Outlet, Bandung (2007) *Hyatt Regency Bandung *Dago Plaza, Bandung Makassar *Sahid Jaya Hotel, Makassar *Mall Panakukang, Makassar *Phinsi Tower UNM, Makassar Japan *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, Tokyo (2004) *Apple Store Ginza, Tokyo (2003) *Haneda Airport Domestic Terminal 1, Tokyo (access to Keikyu Line) *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi, Tokyo (1920s) *Akihabara UDX Building, Tokyo (2005) *Shinagawa Station (Keiku to JR shuttle elevator) *Akita Station Footbridge *JR Kashii Station *Nagoya Station, Nagoya (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) New Zealand *Grand Arcade, Wellington *Capital on the Quays, Wellington (modernized from Kone) *Novotel, Wellington *Victoria Street Car Park, Wellington *Wellington Hospital (old building), Wellington *Westfield Queensgate, Wellington *The Mall, Upper Hutt, Wellington *Tui Oaks Motel, Taupo *Westfield Riccarton, Auckland *Auckland International Airport, Auckland Singapore *Swissotel the Stamford Hotel, Singapore (1986) *Raffles City, Singapore (1986) *Raffles City Office Tower, Singapore (1986, modernized) *Clifford Centre, Singapore *AXA Tower (formerly 8 Shenton Way), Singapore (1986) *Republic Plaza, Singapore (1995) *Capital Tower, Singapore *The Concourse, Singapore *Peninsula Plaza, Singapore *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel, Singapore (1976, modernized) *Fook Hai Bulding, Chinatown, Singapore *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks and few MRT stations in Singapore: **North East Line (2003) **Downtown Line (2013) **Changi Airport MRT Station (East West Line) (2001) **Orchard MRT Station (North South Line) (2009)Replaced from Toshiba elevator, street access elevator only. **Somerset MRT Station (North South Line) (2009) **Jurong East MRT Station (JEMP platforms A&B) (2011)Installed as part of Jurong East Modification Project (JEMP) **Marina South Pier station **Dover MRT Station (East West Line) (2001) *Tampines Mall, Singapore (service elevators) *Esplanade - Theaters on the Bay, Singapore (2001) *IKEA Alexandra, Singapore (2009, modernized from Toshiba elevators) *AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio, Singapore (2006) *Lot One, Choa Chu Kang, Singapore *HarborFront Centre (formerly World Trade Centre), Singapore (1976, modernized in 2003) *Crowne Plaza Changi Airport, Singapore (2008) *Tampines 1, Singapore *The Arcade, Singapore (Otis Compass destination dispatch elevators) *Beach Station (Sentosa Express), Sentosa Island (street to platform) *Tanglin Shopping Centre, Singapore *Centrepoint Shopping Centre, Singapore (1983, modernized in 2007) *Tung Centre, Singapore *Alexandra Retail Centre Carpark *Victoria Hotel, Singapore (vintage gated Otis elevator and modern Gen2 elevator) *Orchard Towers, Singapore *NTUC Supermarket Toa Payoh Central *Fu Lu Shou Complex, Singapore *One Marina Boulevard (public, has Gen2 elevators) *One Marina Boulevard (office, has double deck elevators) *W Hotel Sentosa Island * New MediaCorp office at one North (expected to be comissioned in 2015) Thailand *Grand China Hotel, Bangkok *Imperial Queen's Park, Bangkok *Bangkok Hotel Lotus Sukhumvit *Central Chit Lom, Bangkok *Thai CC Tower, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom *Phaya Thai Plaza, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok *SV City, BangkokModded from older Express Lifts elevators. *Time Square Building, Bangkok *Midtown Asoke, Bangkok *Nana Square, Bangkok *ITF Tower, Bangkok *Montien Hotel Bangkok (1964) *Indra Regent, Bangkok (1971) *Mandarin Oriental Bangkok *Dusit Thani Hotel, Bangkok *Peninsula Plaza, Bangkok *Gaysorn Plaza, Bangkok *Ramada Plaza Menam Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *Furama Silom, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok (2001)Elevonic 411 elevators *Nana Square, Bangkok *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Grand Ville Hotel, Bangkok *Robinson Bang Rak, Bangkok *Esplanade Ratchadaphisek, Bangkok *Pathumwan Princess Hotel, Bangkok *The Up, Bangkok *The Sense, Bangkok * The Nine, Bangkok *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT), Bangkok **School of Information Technology **Science Laboratory Building, Faculty of Science **Car Park Building **Visawa Wattana Building Phuket *Colours Hotel Kata, Phuket *Sky Lounge Patong, Phuket Nontaburi *Lumpini Wheel Condo Pakkret, Nontaburi Nakorn Pathom *CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakorn Pathom United Kingdom *Harrod's Department Store, London (1920s) *Northwick Park Hospital, London (1970) *Westfield Stratford City, London (2010) *Hilton London Metropole, London (Compass destination dispatch elevators) *St. Pancras Hotel, London (2011) *Gunwharf Quay, Portsmouth (2000) *Bluewater, Kent United States *Westin Hotel, Seattle , WA *Atlanta Marriott Marquis, Atlanta, GA (1985) *Westin Peachtree Plaza Hotel, Atlanta, GA (1975) *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta, GA (1992) *Prudential Tower, Boston, MassachussettsModernized twice using Luxury fixtures and again with Series 2. *Hotel Albuquerque Old Town, Albuquerque, NMModded by ThyssenKrupp in 2011. *Sheraton Hotel (formerly Hyatt Regency), Kansas City, MO *Bank of America Building (500 N Main St.), Roswell, NM *Plaza of the Americas, Dallas, TX *Thanksgiving Tower, Dallas, TX *Spitzer Building, Toledo, OH * Detroit Masonic Temple, Detroit, Michigan (1920s) *Renaissance Center, Detroit, Michigan *Empire State Building, NY (1931) *Singer Building, NY (1920s) *Ex. World Trade Center (Twin Towers), NY (1968) *Haunted Mansion, Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (1969) * Ariel's Grotto, Disney California Adventure, Anaheim, CA (2001) * 1800 Maple Ave Parking Garage, Evanston, IL (2000) Other countries *Eiffel Tower, Paris, France (1889)These buildings have Double Deck Elevators. *Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1996) *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, United Arab Emirates (currently the world's fastest and tallest elevators since 2010. *National University of Malaysia, Bangi, Malaysia *Mayak Shopping Center, Dubna, Russia * Le Floch Office Building, Brest, France (2009) * Flunch, Brest France (2010) Notes and references Otis